First Sleepover
by PenguinOverlord
Summary: Dia's mom leaves for the weekend. Dia invites Pearl and Platina over for a sleepover. This will be Platina's first sleepover ever. What adventures will these kids get into?
1. Picking Her Up

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, Pokemon Special, or any other possible Pokemon related game, show, manga, etc

The First Sleepover

Diamond and Pearl were in a field not too far from their hometown of Twinleaf. Taking a break from their comedy skits, Diamond's mind began to wander. He thought of different things (food mostly). Then he thought of the girl he and Pearl journeyed with a while back. She was a good friend of Pearl and Diamond. Of course he had a little crush on her. It wasn't like everytime she spoke to him he died of embarresment. But still, it was a tad obivious. Then he heard a growling…it was his own stomach. "Pearl, I need food." Pearl slapped his head. "YOU ALWAYS NEED FOOD!" Then Pearl checked his watch as decided it was without a doubt time for lunch. Diamond and Pearl reached the front door of Diamond's house to eat (Because Dia had all the goodies) but there was a note on the front door.

_Diamond,_

_I'm going out of town this weekend, please take care of the house while I'm out. _

_Love You,_

_Mom P.S. Pearl can spend the night if he wants to._

"Sweet!" Pearl said." We get the ENTIRE house to our-" Pearl was cut by the sound of Diamond's Poke-Gear going off. Diamond thinking it was his mom answered the call without looking at the ID.

"Hello? "

"Diamond?"

"Yeah?" Diamond knew this voice wasn't his mom's.

"It's me, Platina."

Diamond could of have fallen over and fainted. But keeping his cool he continued to talk to her.

" Uhhhh h-hey, Platina. What's up?"

"Well" She looked. "My ceiling. Why?"

Diamond fell over 'Man it's amazing how clueless she is sometimes' Dia thought.

"Well anyways Diamond, I thought it was time we all got together again. Pearl, you and I"

"Uhh sure I guess." Dia said. He was blushing, catching Pearl's attention.

"…You don't want to?" Platina said in an incredibly girly voice.

Dia gulped. "N-n-no it's not like. In fact why don't you come over to my house! Pearl's here too! "

"Oh, alright then…where do you live again?" Platina asked.

"Eh we'll pick you up. Be there in a bit." Dia hung up.

Diamond looked up at Pearl who had a face that said 'Why do I have to go you little butt-munch?'

"Uh let's pick Platina!" Dia said pulling Pearl's arm.

* * *

Diamond and Pearl were exicted about seeing their old friend again. Diamond was literaly skipping down the road. Then people started to stare at him, causing Pear to kick the back of Dis's head. After about 30 minutes of walking, they saw sight of the Berlitz Mansion. "Almost there...we could made here faster if **SOMEONE** would of let us **EAT**!" Pearl screamed. It was true. Diamond dragged Pearl to Platina's place. Which was odd in it's own way because it was almost always Pearl dragging Dia away from food.

Platina was waiting outside her mansion for her two friends. She hugged both of them ( But in a friend way). "Shall we go?" asked Platina.

"Why? Can't we stay here in the house of thirty stories?" asked Pearl.

"I wish to she Diamond's home." Platina said in an elegant manner.

"What's there to see?" Pearl joked.

Diamond was standing there just wondering what would happen next. Then Platina took him by the hand. "Well I'm going to Diamond's...you coming?"

Diamond was blushing but he hid his face from Platina so she wouldn't she it. Pearl growled. Not wanting to left alone, he went with his friends. Diamond and Pearl were very hungry. Platina apperantly had a full-course meal she walking ahead and humming a tune. Pearl was an inch away from crawling and Diamond was seeing things. He thought he saw a giant hot dog, but it turned out to be a giant tree. Dia learned what trees tasted like though. Platina was both amused and confused at the boy's acts.

* * *

The Dex-Holders finally made it back to Dia's house. At this point Dia had to give Pearl a piggy-back ride. But once they reached the front door, he dropped Pearl that if Pearl wasn't dying of starvation, he would of hung Diamond upside down by his underwear. Diamond was trying to guess what Platina was thinking of his house. Probably like _'I had no idea it would be this hideous.' _or _'Is he dirt poor or something?' _But much to his surprise she spoke kindly of the house. "It's a nice little house." 'good enough' he thought.

Diamond and Pearl were eating food so fast Platina felt uneasy. "Ugh, how can you eat that garbage?"

They were eating cold pizza. "It's good. Want some?" Dia asked.

"I'd rather not. If you don't mind, I'll take a look around the house"

"O.K." Dia said with a mouthfull of pizza, once again grossing Platina out.

Dia just realized how disgusting he was being. He wanted to slap himself. This is'nt going well.


	2. Dinner Time

**Hello my loyal readers! (3 people:"yay") This was done in a rush so don't hate too much. Review and tell me how I can do bettar next time!**

Platina was walking around Dia's home, examining it. She was looking at some pictures that were strung around the house. Platina could hear Dia and Pearl talking downstairs but could only make out half of what they were saying, due to the food in their mouths. 'Have they no manners?' Platina thought. Platina made it to the second floor of the house, still studying the house. She didn't know why but she liked the house, despite it being a doll house compared to Platina's mansion.

Pearl was getting full after the 4th slice of pizza, but Dia was on his 6th piece. 'This guy can't be human.' Pearl thought. Dia took the last piece of pizza but then stopped before the slice could go in his mouth. He thought for a few seconds and finally said something. Well, yelled it really. "Platina! Are you sure you don't want pizza?" There was some silence in the house. Pearl broke the silence. "She's too busy being rich to hear you!" Dia didn't look amused. Platina then spoke up. "No thank you…is there any other food you have?" "Umm….what do you want?" Once again, silence. But before Pearl could make another joke, Platina voice flew into the kitchen. "Can you make spaghetti?"

Dia was in the kitchen making dinner with the help of his pokemon. Platina was with Pearl in the living room watching T.V. Platina was watching Dia in the corner of her eye, watching him make dinner, watching him smile… "Yo missy." Platina broke of her trance. "Erm, what is it, Pearl?" "You never did give me a reason for wanting to come to Diamond's house." Platina responded almost instantly. "I already told you, I wish to see Diamond's home." Pearl had a blank stare on his face. "Can I have a real reason?" "What do you mean?" Platina said, acting like Pearl just insulted her. "Well, seems to me that you REALLY wanted to come down here." Platina didn't know what to say back. Pearl smiled. "There has to be another reason…riiiiight?" Pearl pointed at Dia. Platina blushed but she turned her head so Pearl wouldn't see her blushing. If Pearl saw her blushing, he wouldn't shut up about it. "I-I don't know what you're talking about, Pearl. Please excuse me." As Platina got up, she heard Dia yelling.

Pearl and Platina rushed in the kitchen to see what was going on. They both looked down on the floor to see Dia wrestling his Lickilicky. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Pearl yelled. The pokemon was staring at Pearl. Dia took this moment to grab his pokeball and returned Lickilicky to the ball. "He…he ate…the-" "The spaghetti?" Platina asked. "THE COOKIES!"Pearl and Platina looked at eachother in confusion. "The…cookies?" Platina asked. "GRANDMA'S SPECIAL, SUPER-SECRET, HOMEMADE COOKIES!" Dia said while in the fetal position. "I've been saving them…now there's only one left…" Pearl and Platina were still confused. Then after a minute or two of the pathetic show that Pearl and Platina had to see, Dia got up and went back to making dinner. "I'll be done in a few minutes guys…"

After a few minutes, Diamond came out with the food. Platina, having not ate anything since morning ran towards the table. "Are you always this excited about food? You and Dia have more and common than I thought." Pearl joked. Both Diamond and Platina blushed looking away from eachother. Pearl got some spaghetti but too much because his stomach was still full from the that pizza he ate an hour ago. Diamond got a full plate and so did Platina. Diamond was ready to dive in the food but he remembered that Patina was sitting next to him. He tried eating like the way she was. She ate like a "true lady" would. The three friends were talking and eating, it was a nice little scene.

**The actual sleepover will be in the next chapter. It's because I'm lazy. Sorry for being short though. Once again, I'll try to make the next chapter longer and actually more enjoyable to read.**


	3. First Night

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

**A/N: Well, the reason I haven't updated in awhile is because I put it off until Finals and I had to study my butt off for those (In case you're wondering I got A's on all of them, ok maybe I **_**slightly **_**cheated on my Math final…but hey! Here's some words of wisdom: Cheaters may never prosper, but at least they graduate!) Ok I'm lying, I didn't cheat on my finals…but I still live by that code, lol. Well anyways, here's the next chapter!**

After they ate, the three sat down and watched T.V. Pearl was skipping through the channels trying to find something to watch. Pearl was complaining about there was nothing good to watch. Platina was quietly sitting there watching the T.V. constantly change from station to station. As Pearl passed the weather station, Platina thought she saw a warning on it.

"Pearl, go back." Platina said.

Pearl kept changing channels, "Why? It's boring."

"Go back" Platina said sternly.

Pearl grunted, then switched it back to the weather, "Happy?"

"Shhh" Platina said.

"_Weather warning. Massive snowstorms heading towards southern Sinnoh. Residents are advised to remain indoors."_

All three looked through the window to look outside. It was snowing a little, but it was supposed to get really bad. All three looked at each other with worried looks.

Pearl put his coat on, "Well, I'm going to go get my stuff before this storm gets here."

When Pearl closed the door behind him, Dia realized he was alone with Platina. He decided to take the remote and put it on a random channel, to avoid any awkward conversations. Platina was sitting on the couch along with Dia.

"Why is Pearl getting his things?" Platina asked him.

Dia tried to keep his cool, "Uhh he's spending the night so…yeah"

'_What a stupid answer!'_ he thought.

"You mean like a sleepover?"

"I guess you can say that."

Platina was quiet for awhile, until she spoke up again. "Can I spend the night too?"

This made Dia fall over. Sure Platina was one of Diamond's closet friends, but she was also his crush, and having her stay the night would be slightly awkward. "Umm, well…I….It might get boring after awhile you know." Dia was still shocked from her question.

Platina just smiled, "I don't mind. It'll be great spending time with you two again."

This made Dia blush but smile as well. "Well, I don't care. But how are you going to convince your dad?"

"Leave that to me." Platina said as she walked into the other room.

Platina really wanted stay with her friends for as long as possible, but she assumed her father wouldn't approve the idea of spending the night at a boy's house. She started dialing the numbers to her father's pokegear, trying to think of ways to convince her father to let her stay with her friends.

"Platina? I need you to get home right now. There's a snowstorm coming and I want you to be home before it hits." Platina's father said almost immediately.

Platina, without thinking almost instantly replied. "I can't!"

"Why not?"

Platina was desperately searching her head for an excuse. She had to think of a lie of some kind.

"Because…the snowstorm's already here in Twinleaf… the blizzard is too powerful to go through."

Platina's father sighed. "Fine, do you have shelter?"

"Yes"

"Call me as soon as the storm is over with. Understand?"

"Yes father."

"Goodbye"

Platina hung up the phone with happiness and guilt. Although she was happy she could be with her friends, she felt bad because she had never lied to her father. Either way she got stay. She walked in the living room where Dia had been sitting.

"I can stay." Platina said with as happiness as she could say, still guilty about lying to her father, but nonetheless happy.

Dia was surprised, but was also happy, and he was nervous. Having his crush in his house for the night was going to slightly strange. He told himself to treat her as a friend and try to make an idiot of himself trying to impress her.

* * *

Diamond and Platina were watching a show that was making them both laugh. Dia really loved the way she laughed…it was so, wait no. What did he just tell himself? Then a knock came from the door. They both knew who it was. Diamond got up and opened the door to see Pearl covered in snow. "…The storm came…" Pearl said. Diamond looked behind Pearl to see snow pouring from the sky. Pearl came in was shivering from the coldness that was the snow. Platina looked outside also to see the snow beginning to pour. This made her slightly happier because technically, she wasn't lying to her father.

After Diamond told Pearl that Platina will also be staying, he stared at Dia, and then grinned. Dia knew what Pearl was thinking. Or at least Dia was hoping that Pearl wasn't thinking of what he thought Pearl was thinking of. (Try saying that three times fast!)

It was also decided that Platina would get the master bed room because she wanted the most comfortable place in the house to sleep. Dia would get his own bed, and Pearl would get the couch in the T.V. room, because Pearl didn't want to sleep on the floor.

Later that night, the three friends were all sitting in the T.V. room. Diamond and Pearl were trying to decide whether to play video games or to watch T.V., so they asked Platina. "I've never played a video game before…can we do that?"

Pearl popped in the game and handed controllers to Diamond and Platina. Diamond and Pearl were experts of the game they were playing; it was a fighting game where the fighters were fighting-type pokémon. As un-original as it sounds, the game was fun and addictive. Platina was having trouble playing the game at first so Dia went easy on her for a couple of matches….as Pearl took her inability to play the game and crushed her multiple times.

After awhile, the three got tired of the game.

"Well, what do we do now?" Pearl asked. He then heard a familiar sound, Diamond's stomach growling. Platina spoke up, "How about we watch television" then she heard Dia's stomach growling again, "…and we can eat while watching television."

"Sounds great! I'll make pop corn" Diamond said walking to the kitchen.

Pearl turned off the game and switched the cable back on. The first thing that came on the T.V. was the sight of a girl screaming as she saw a giant of a man wielding a bloody knife, kick down the front door of her house walking slowly towards her. Platina, being right in front of the T.V. at the time and the volume was turned up all the way from the game they were playing, she screamed in a high pitch that rivaled Pearl's screams. Pearl was behind the T.V., so when he heard the scream he hit his head against the T.V., and Dia ran out of the kitchen. "What's wrong Missy?"

Platina had her hand on her chest, breathing slowly. Diamond noticed the screaming coming from the T.V., and saw that there was a horror movie on. Pearl popped his head out to see what was on the T.V. as well. "Hey, cool. Let's watch this." Pearl said grabbing a seat on the couch.

"No. I don't want to." Platina said.

"Why not?" Pearl asked.

"Because…" she started.

"Because you're a chicken!" Pearl said clucking at her.

Diamond was watching this little drama unfold. He was also looking at the movie. It kinda seemed interesting to watch, but if Platina didn't feel like watching it, he wouldn't either.

"I just don't want to watch it, why can't we watch something nice like...umm."

"Come on, I want to watch it!" Pearl said.

"Then watch it by yourself!" Platina said standing up.

"That's stupid." Pearl said also standing up.

"Are you too scared Pearl?" Platina said grinning.

"N-no." Pearl said. '_I got turn this around. I REALLY want to watch this movie…but it wouldn't hurt to have company though…heh'_

"Well, what if Dia watches it too?"

Platina said nothing, neither did Dia. Then Platina spoke up. "Do you want to watch it, Dia?"

"Ummm, if you want to…"

"I'm asking you."

"Will you two _lovebirds _make up your minds?" Pearl said grinning.

This shut them both up, and made Diamond go back into the kitchen and finish popping the popcorn and Platina just silently sat on the couch.

"And that's the end of that." Pearl said as he turned down the volume on the T.V.

* * *

The movie was pretty scary. Diamond and Pearl didn't jump too much, they usually just laughed off their scares, but Platina had never watched a horror movie before. She got scared over almost everything. She would yelp and jump constantly. This made Pearl laugh some, but during the moments where he was scared too, it didn't help when someone beside him would scream. Since she was sitting between them both, every time she would scream, they would get a little freaked out. But everyone was scared the movie.

"I'm going to go upstairs for a minute" Pearl said as he quickly walked up the steps.

"He probably just doesn't want to watch the movie anymore. Too scary for Pearl." Dia said.

"Probably," Platina said laughing.

They were both pretty tired, it was late and Platina never usually stayed up past midnight, so she wasn't used to staying up so late. But she didn't want her friends to think she was a wimp who couldn't stay up as late as they could. Her eyes were getting heavier, she could barely keep them open.

'_Alright, I'll keep one open and one eye closed' _Platina thought.

Diamond was also having trouble staying awake. He had to stay awake. If Platina wanted to keep watching it, he would too.

'_Alright, I'll just rest my eyes every few seconds them open them up again' _Diamond thought.

* * *

* * *

The next morning, Pearl woke up on the floor in the hallway upstairs. He was trying to remember how he got there. He then remembered that he was sitting on the floor in the hallway waiting awhile before returning to the movie downstairs. It was scary, even for Pearl.

He started to go downstairs, and then he heard the sounds of the T.V. Had they woken up before Pearl? Since when did Diamond EVER get up early? When he went down stairs, he could only laugh at what he saw. Diamond and Platina had fallen asleep and Platina's head was resting on Diamond's shoulder. This sight was priceless for Pearl, he wanted to bur stout laughing, but he had another idea.

He took a camera (that he just happened to have on him) and took multiple pictures. _'What else could I do?' _He thought to himself. Then he just decided to embarrass his friends to death. So he decided to scream! "HEY GUYS!" Pearl screamed loud, but loud as usual.

Diamond and Platina woke up and about died of embarrassment. Now Pearl was defiantly laughing his butt off.

"Uhh, sorry D-Diamond." Platina said as she went upstairs to take a shower.

Diamond was too embarrassed to move his head from side to side. The girl he liked slept next to him and actually laid her head on his shoulder! He wanted to just melt away to avoid the embarrassment. And Pearl took advantage of this and started teasing Dia.

"Man, you're good. What did you two do last night when I left hmmm?" Dia remained silent. "Can I be the best man at your all's wedding? What flavor is the wedding cake going to be? Since she's rich it will probably be some awesome like MEGA-CHOCOLATE!"

Diamond officially wanted to take Pearl's head and shove into the wall, but he was still too embarrassed to move.

Platina was upstairs in the shower thinking to herself. _'What was that? It…it felt…' _She broke from her thoughts. "No, he's one of my closet friends! It would never work out! Never…" Platina ignored all other thoughts and feelings and continued to take her shower.

**There ya go, another chapter down! Hooray for un-originality! **


End file.
